From Afar
by Xantaxa539
Summary: Sora could never pluck up the courage to get out of his comfort zone, so will the wise words of his best friend help him out in this situation? Hinted SoKai, Series of three one shots.
1. The Art Of Observing

**A/N: Another one shot! Exactly five hundred words! (Excluding A/N)**

**So, I usually base a one shot on a certain theme, but this one has multiple.**

**Inspired mainly by insecurity and the discomfort of moving forward.**

**Enjoy! Hinted SoKai, Standard KH fanfiction disclaimer applies.**

* * *

He didn't know who she was, but she was beautiful. Her auburn hair fell to her should. The wind whipped her hair and he caught a scent of coconut. Her handbag bopped against the side of her arm, her walk was as graceful as an evening waltz. Her azure eyes swept calmly over her surroundings. Everything she did was graceful; he couldn't continue to fathom her beauty and elegance. Alas, he didn't stand a chance. He was a lower class kid; she was an upper class girl. She was so popular, and he wasn't. All he could do was fantasize about the one day that he would maybe just ask her out, that one glorious day. The day he achieved that would be wonderful.

"Hey Sora, snap out of it man, you've been spacing out for ages!" A hand collided with the brunette's head. Sora's blue orbs watered slightly at the sudden impact. The tanned boy turned his head towards the person who'd told him to snap out of it. Long, luscious silver hair belonged to the kid, and turquoise eyes looked into his ocean eyes. The silver haired kid held his hand out to Sora. Sora took it and let the silver hair boy help him up. Sora dusted himself as he looked around the beach for the girl. She had gone; he hung his head in disappointment.

"Riku, do you believe in destiny?" Sora queried to his silver haired friend.

Riku turned towards Sora with a small smile. "Maybe I do, but if I were you, I wouldn't hang on to a superstition."

"What about the legend of Paopu Fruit?" Sora egged on.

"Well, if it actually happens then yeah." Riku glanced off into the distance. The smell of salt filled his nose as the breeze whipped the sand on the ground. Riku covered his eyes as the wind blew sand up into his face. Riku pondered Sora's words, he was a curious boy, so he thought he might set his curiosity straight.

"Sora, you want to know something?"

"What?"

"Have you ever thought, of taking the next step towards reaching your goals?" Riku crossed his arms as he looked at the ocean.

"Well… I kind of… sort of…" Sora trailed off as he put his hands behind the back of his head.

"Sora, I'm telling you know, that you should take a gamble and try." Riku turned again to look at Sora this time. "Don't just think it, do it. You never know how it might turn out. You can't just stand around and think about it. Thinking about it won't get anything done, but doing something towards it will. So, take a risk Sora. Isn't that what your brother did years ago? Look where he is now!"

Sora looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "Riku… I don't think I can do it."

"Do what? What can't you do that makes you not move forward?"

"…"

"Look Sora, just go and take a shot. Believe in yourself."

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this will be a series of three one shots, so basically a three shot. =P**

**So the moral of this story is... To take a risk, try something new, deny your insecurities and get out of your comfort zone.**

**I tried it, and it got me a girlfriend! =P**

**Let's see how Sora goes eh? Part two coming soon...**

**R&R!**


	2. Three Months Later

**A/N: The second one shot is here! 1,360 words approx without Author's Note. I was planning for 1,000 words, but writing got the better of me, I got in the SoKai mood. Still rated K for nothing serious mentioned, maybe except for the mentioning of arguing parents. This second installment is based mainly on acceptance and the beginning of friendships. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Sora smiled widely as the auburn haired girl walked towards him. Her face was kind, her expression soft and her azure eyes were observing her surroundings. Looking down at his phone, he flicked quickly through his Facebook feed. He looked up again and saw the auburn haired girl waving enthusiastically at him. It had been three months since his best friend Riku had told him to get out of his comfort zone. It had taken him a week to pluck up the courage to talk to her. He decided that it was time well procrastinated. When he approached Kairi, she wasn't looking to good. Sora didn't want to take advantage of the girl, so he approached her gingerly.

"_Uh, um, hi... I'm Sora! " Sora said finally._

_The Auburn haired girl looked up at the chocolate haired boy. She took in his ocean eyes, spikey brown hair and his body language. She smiled softly._

"_Hey, I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly at him. The boy also cracked into a large grin that made Kairi melt inside. She wondered where this boy had been since she moved to Destiny islands from Radiant Garden. "If you don't mind me asking, why I haven't I seen you around?"_

_Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled oddly. "Well, I guess I was just waiting for the right time to talk to you." He smiled again, in hopes that his words had been smooth._

_Kairi looked away from Sora at this point. It was hard enough putting on a false smile every day to ensure everyone that she was fine. However, her home life was the exact opposite. Her mum and dad were fighting all the time; it made her upset a lot. In other words, she was being a mental recluse, telling herself that everything was going to be all right and that everything was normal. Maybe Sora was what she needed. A fresh new face could make everything better._

"_Look, Sora… I'm not doing too well at the moment actually. My home life is horrible, my grades are failing, my mum and dad are fighting, my best friend won't talk to me, my sister has disappeared off the Earth and I just lost my job. So things aren't really going my way right now." She looked away from the boy again, staring at the luscious Paopu Tree's and the countless people at the beach. _

_Sora had produced a stern look on his face. He sat down next to Kairi on the sand. Sora then turned around to face Kairi. He looked deep inter azure eyes. _

"_I've been through a lot as well you know? I only live with my mum, my dad left ages ago. I work hard to keep us going, that includes housework and doing my job. My mum has cancer of the bones, and is slowly dying. The doc said she had less than a year left to live four months ago. My sister, Xion is currently on an exchange student trip in Twilight Town, so she can't be here to help support."_

"_Oh…" Kairi replied as she absorbed Sora's words. "Hey, why don't we go grab an ice cream or a coffee tomorrow?" Kairi smiled at Sora as he cracked into his heart melting grin. _

"_Yeah! Sounds like a plan. I'll just have to tell mum what I'm doing." Sora looked at Kairi and smiled again._

"_Do you ever let it get to you?" Kairi asked. Sora returned her answer with a questioning look. "You know everything that has happened over your life?"_

"_Oh not really, no. I've learnt to keep myself going no matter how low I get, it helps a lot. Riku helped me out a lot too. There's nothing better than a best friend." _

_Kairi smiled again, she liked Sora, despite all the bad things that had gone on in his life, and he was still upbeat and positive._

"_I have to go now, Sora. Do you want to meet here tomorrow? Oh! Can I get your number to?" Kairi melted again as Sora revealed his grin yet again._

"_Sure!" He replied, typing in his number to Kairi's phone as she gathered her handbag up. "See you tomorrow right?"_

"_Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Kairi smiled and walked off. Sora was left with a large feeling of accomplishment resting within him He'd made a new friend. He was stoked. With a spring in his step, he headed home to tell his mother the news._

Kairi didn't meet him the next day. She hadn't forgotten, nor was she not allowed. Unfortunately her parents had a massive row and she got caught in the crossfire of yelling. She had broken down, let everything out. Then her dad left them. Her sister Naminé also returned that day and had no idea what was going on. Sora had gone straight over and comforted Kairi to the best of his ability.

"Sora, Sora! Are you there? Hello?" Kairi waved again, this time right in front of his face. Sora laughed heartily as he hugged Kairi. Kairi smiled and returned the hug. Who knew that in three months that they would become best friends? Kairi released herself from the hug and pulled out a bag for Sora.

"I got you something!" She smiled brightly.

Sora grinned widely as he took the bag and looked inside. What he saw was amazing. It was the pair of awesome clothes he had seen in the clothes shop a month ago. They were the only ones of their kind in Destiny Islands and cost a fortune. They were black and adorned with multiple zippers and pockets, with yellow straps and a red, white and blue shirt. The shoes were there, the fingerless gloves, everything. He looked down at his current attire. Red shorts, Yellow shoes, a red shirt with a hooded black and white vest covering it.

"Wow, Kairi… how much did this cost you?" Sora stammered in awe.

"Nothing really, I didn't think the cost would matter to you." Kairi replied. "What's in that bag anyway? Kairi questioned as she pointed to the bag behind Sora's legs. Sora smiled sheepishly and grabbed the bag and handed it to Kairi.

"I got you something to." He smiled softly. He knew she'd like it. He had caught her drooling at it countless times while window shopping. His thoughts were broken by the sound of Kairi squealing like a fan girl. It was a pink dress, with multiple zips on it. She smiled widely and pulled Sora into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Anytime Kairi, are we going to go get ice cream now? I'm starving." Sora whined.

"You're always hungry!" Kairi deadpanned as they started walking to the parlour.

Sora smiled and placed his hand behind his head. He thought back to the day that Riku had told him to get out of his comfort zone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He opened up his messages and highlighted Riku's name and typed a message.

"**Riku, thanks for helping me out the past four months, you're the best friend everyone wants and I'm glad I have you as mine. I haven't seen you around lately… Are you okay? I hope you are! Anyway, thank you again Riku, you've helped me a lot. Catch you around man!"**

Sora locked his phone after the message sent and made a mental note to check up on Riku before he got home, just so he could thank him in person. He turned to Kairi, who looked at him with a warm expression.

"Hey, thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be withdrawn and stuff…" Sora trailed off as Kairi leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, thank _you_ Sora for being there for me when it mattered the most; I'm glad to have you as my friend."

Sora smiled once again and started to walk down to the parlour again. He had gained a renewed feeling of belonging and trust with Kairi and he hoped that nothing would ever break their friendship.

* * *

**A/N: The end of this installment! Now that exams are finished, I might get more time to upload stuff. Vanitas V.S Society is coming long well and WWD is moving slowly... But, that's ok. I'm going to update at my own pace. Now the question is, wheres Riku? xD** **R&R please, thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
